The love-me project
by Yasira-chan
Summary: A girl, who is close to Natsu, uses Lucy's note to Natsu to her advantage. And then Natsu confesses to her, leaving a very sad Lucy. So what if she makes herself homework, a project more like, to become a ever-popular celebrity, in both English and Japanese speaking people's worlds to win back what she rightfully deserves. But then another guy catches her eye... NALU? Or someone...
1. The eyes that are filled with joy

**This is a long prologue, but you must read it to make sense of the plot. Enjoy! This took a lot of planning for this (Story's) Plot, Took me a month to figure it out. I tried my Best for you! Please review, I am 11 and need improvement, for this kinda thing! (I don't mind bad stuff, Kay! This kinda has a sad beginning, It was inspired by songs and shit) This is set in Japan, but they speak mostly Japanese and English, so they listen to English songs and stuff.  
**

Her eyes wilted. _How is this true? Is this happening? Erza was right,I should've expected this, after all, he was obviously in love with her, beautiful, slender, his best friend..._

_Flash back..._

Lucy grinned, she inhaled the air around her, it was filled with scents that were breath-taking, mostly the Cinnamon, it smelled like... cinnamon! She laughed, the girls changing rooms were stinky, in a good way. She smacked her lips together, rubbing her gloss perfectly around her sweet smile. _Have to look your best for grad! _

"Yo! Lucy!"

"Oh! Levy-chan! Erza, Juvia, Cana!"

"Eh?" Juvia looked up alert, plucking her headphones out which were blasting:

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

"Don't listen to it 24/7!"

Levy rolled her eyes,

"Lu-chan, have you gotten anyone's heart yet?"

"N-no Levy-chan, the day's not over y-yet." Lucy spluttered.

"Lucy? Can I talk to you?" Erza asked,

"Um... Okay!" Lucy said quizzically .

_Outside... Erza POV till inside again  
_

"So, what did you want?"

"Your crush... He is what to you?"

"W-w-what?!" Lucy spluttered turning salmon, a shade that she could only be achieved if her crush was mentioned.

"What-do-think-he-is-to-you?" Erza spelled out.

"Nice, funny, stupid, h-hot." Lucy muttered, turning cherry red.

"That's all?"

"His outgoing attitude, his love for his friends, his name, his hair, skin, EVERYTHING!" Lucy whispered so no one but Erza could hear.

"Listen, Natsu may not return those feelings, how will you feel afterwards?"

"I'll try to win his heart,"

"Not what you'll DO how you'll feel."

"Sad, but determined to make him love me."

"I've known Natsu since we were small, he might not understand how you feel so BE CAREFUL!"

"Okay Erza!"

Lucy walked back to class smiling like... a unicorn? Erza sighed, _If anything happens to Lucy I'll murder Natsu... Lucy be careful!_

_Inside (normal? POV)  
_

_Okay Erza, I'll be careful with Natsu... I mean I know I could be rejected, but I have a last resort if he chooses another girl..._

"Lucy! What did Erza want?"

"Nothing! She just wanted to talk about," Lucy when salmon to show who they talked about, "You know..."

"H-hey! Juvia!"

"Y-yes G-gray-sama!"

"Um... Can you see me after school?I have something to tell you."

"Sure!"

The girls all turned to Juvia, and whispered "Second button alert!"

"YES!" Juvia grinned to her friends the were all sitting with her at the desk in the corner of the class, they had to wait their sensei to bring them the the graduation ceremony in class. Juvia was glad, she was worried that she wouldn't be able to sit with her biffles! At least they all had the same homeroom as each other!

"Ahem! Attention! Line up! I'll take the roll! Line up!" sensei barked.

"Come on!" Lucy whispered tugging Juvia's wrist,

"Sorry! Juvia was lost in thought!"

* * *

"That was sooooo boring! You know high school musical wasn't bad music, UNTIL IT BECAME LAME!" Cana cried at the lockers,

"Yo! Juvia!" Everyone turned to see Gray walking towards them,

"Can I talk to you now?"

"Okay!" Juvia followed Gray to the back of the school.

"So.. What do you think is happening?" Lucy asked Cana, Levy and Erza,

"SECOND BUTTON OF LOVE!" They chanted

"Ne, Lucy are you gonna ask N-A-T-S-U?"

"E-eh?" Lucy stammered,

"You know," Levy put on a reporter voice, " Lucy Heartifllia, age fourteen, has asked out a guy who she really likes, Erza Scarlet is at the scene."

Erza laughed, carrying on from Levy,

"Yes, Levy, well we can tell she is head over heels in love, and what better that to ask your crush out on the last day of year Nine, the day of the second button! Now another classmate arrives, she looks very happy, Cana Alberona reports at the scene."

"Well Erza," Cana laughed, "The girl, Juvia Lockster, is currently holding a small object-"

"A BUTTON!" The girls screamed running to hug and congratulate Juvia,

"Who from?'

"What did he say?"

"Are you going out?"

"Do you like him?"

"Is he H-O-T-?"

"Is he smart?'

"Are you going on a date today?"

"Juvia has Gray-sama's button, KYA!"

"Go Juvia!"

"Juvia and Gray, uppa tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Levy chanted,

"First of all, will you *makes kissing face* go out with him - like - forever?" Erza giggled,

"Yeah! *Blushes*, Juvia and Gray... Forever 3"

"What should be your shipping..." Cana sighed,

"Oh Gruvia!" Lucy cried,

"My my, what a group of loud girls!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried jumping on op of him,

"Where are we going tonight?" she asked, and Gray's friends laughed, Gajeel, Natsu, Loke (Heh Gray and Loke are bifles!), Romeo, a year seven, Jellal, (I said Jellol when I first tried to say his name), and Sasha? (I made up a character so Lisanna or anyone else, don't have to be evil)

_What is she doing here? _Lucy, Cana, Juvia, Erza and Levy thought, and exchanged glances.

**ERZA'S POV**

Ezra's eyes widened, had Natsu confessed? She scanned his uniform, still all buttons on, good. She's gonna have to talk to Natsu about-

"Erza?"

"Yeah Jellal?"

"Can," He fumbled a bit, "I talk to you privately?"

"Sure!" She followed him to the back of the school while his friends wolf-whistled, and her friends sighed, like,

"Ah... LOVE!"

"So what do you want?" Erza asked, blushing slightly.

'_Erza is blushing?' _Jellal thought nervously,'_Wait, so am I!'_

He was! He was really red, (Like in Ova 5 and that chapter...), He took a deep breath,

"Erza, I, I really like you, more than normal, ah screw it, I LOVE YOU ERZA, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

"Um..." Erza was scarlet, she was scarlet all over, "OF COURSE!" She cried (Literally), "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Jellal smiled and swirled Erza around, put her down, and gave her his second button. She smiled and intertwined hands with his.

They walked back to their friends smiling and blushing while their friends whistled and sighed at them.

Wait... I need to tell Natsu that thing he can't do! Erza thought suddenly,

"Hey I need to go get something!" Erza said, jumping up, and dashing to the lockers.

**AT THE LOCKERS**

Erza opened her locker and grabbed a note pad and a pen. She scribbled something down, stuffed her note book into her pocket, and dashed back (After closing her locker).

_'Huff, huff, I have to slip this note to Natsu-' _ The said man was walking to his locker.

"Natsu!"

"Erza! Hi!" Erza slowed down,

"Hey Natsu, you know it is the day of the second button right?'

"Yeah, why?"

''My friend likes you- I'm not telling who- so if she asks you if you like her PLEASE say if you do or not, if you don't like her say you like her as a friend only, Kay?"

"O-okay!' Natsu said, trying to process what she had said, when he did he walked with Erza back to their friends.

"Ne, Jellal, were did you get the courage to ask Erza?" Lucy asked, despite anything she, Jellal and Erza had known each other for AGES, and they were really close,

"Yeah Jellal-san, I thought you would never ask Erza-san!" (Do I need to tell you who it is?) Wendy, a year seven who was close to Lucy, Cana, Juvia ect.

"Yeah! I thought you'd chicken out!" Gajeel laughed,

"Me too!" The boys chanted,

"Jellal would've asked Erza in the end, coz that's who Jellal is!" Laughed Urtear and Meurdy, also friend of Erza and Jellal ( I am introducing like, all the characters)

Erza, using everyone talking as a distraction, handed Lucy the note, (Dun, dun, DUUN!), Lucy opened it, hiding it from other people's view,

_Lucy,_

_Look, pass Natsu a note asking him to meet you at the back of the school, put your name at the bottom, that idiot won't know what's happening so don't worry._

_Erza._

**LUCY'S POV**

Okay Erza! I turned and winked at her to show I understood. We were sitting in our school's Japanese gardens, in the Crimson Japanese maple area. The maple trees were so old they were huge, their branches were like arms around us, like a big hut! Almost all the people who I saw daily (except for Lisanna, I only saw her weekly, and never with my guy friends).

I whipped out my note pad and wrote:

_Meet me at the back of the school when everyone leaves._

She folded the note and passed it to Erza, who passed it to Natsu.

**Sasha's POV**

Lucy's passing a note? Hmm... Sasha leaned closer to Natsu, who was opening the note:

_Meet me at the back of th school when everyone leaves._

Dammit! She is going to confess to Natsu! Wait... She didn't leave her name! An evil smile crept up her face, she could win Natsu, and blow that evil bondie girl out of the water! Now I can get Natsu, before her, I just have to beat her to him at the back of th school. She face reflected pure evil, she was going to get Natsu, and she would lose all her rivals,

"Heh,"

"What is it Sasha?" Lucy asked,

"Nothing..."

But it was something.

* * *

**Later... Lucy's pov**

"Bye guys!" Sasha called picking up her stuff, and walking away.

"God! Is this the time! Merudy, Gray we have to get home!" Urtear jumped up, waving goodbye, and left with her siblings, (Yeah!).

"Juvia is going to Gray's Adios!" Juvia cried while running after Gary,

"Erza and I are going to a movie so, BYE!" Jellal said grabbing Erza, and waving bye.

"We should leave now, Levy?" Gajeel asked a confused Levy,

"Ooh Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan! Bye!"

Levy dashed away, as did Gajeel.

"I'll leave you Love birds... hey Romeo, want me to drop you home?" Loke sighed,

"Yeah, Bye love birds!"

"We're not-"Natsu started

"In love!" Lucy finished,

"In sync!" Romeo and Loke laughed as they left.

"Bye Natsu! Bye Wendy!' Lucy said getting up and leaving. She was out of ear-shot of them now so she called Erza,

"All is going well!"

_"Great! Keep going_ then!"

"Bye!"

Lucy walked on without a care in the air. She should've ran to the back of the school. But she didn't know. She will soon.

**How was this part of the prologue? The song is I'm not okay (My chemical romance), I recommend you listen to the songs in this fic, they'll help you feel how they're feeling and shit. I have bad language for a 11 yr old! **

**Bye bye!**

**Yasira **

**S**


	2. The plot

**HI! I gotta good response from you all! If you have any questions, ask and I will have a part in the end to answer questions. This is a sad chapter.**

Lucy walked, smiling, there were few people left in the school, and maple leaves were flowing gently, swirling in the light breeze. It was the perfect day to confess to him. **But if she knew, she would've ran. If she knew she would've asked Natsu out in front of her friends. If only she had known, she wouldn't be crying.**

She continued to walk peacefully, her brown eyes gazing in different directions.

"Bleep!"

Lucy took out her phone. She smiled.

_Levy_

_Go Lu-chan! Get him good!_

_Juvia_

_Juvia knows you can ask him!_

_Cana_

_Girly, if you can ride a horse you can ask a boy!_

_Erza_

_Be strong, keep calm and LOVE_

Lucy smiled, how wonderful it was to have such nice friends! She sneezed,and then picked up a amber maple leaf. It was small and perfect. It was like Natsu's love of fire and her love for him._ Heh, now I'm getting really soppy..._

She skipped, placing the maple leaf in to her bag, a memory of that day. **But even now, all those years later, she has that maple leaf, as a memory of Natsu. Why would she want a memory of that day? That bitter-sweet day.**

That's when she heard it. It brought her life crumbling down. That dammed Sasha.

"So... You got my note?"

"Yeah, from Erza." Lucy froze. That was Natsu's voice. That was Sasha's voice. But it was her note.

"Do you know why I asked you here?"

"No, sorry I don't know."

"Well... do you like me?"

"I-I-" say no Natsu!

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

**If only she had known. Her heart snapped, like a brandy snap, it couldn't be real! But it was.**

Her eyes started to water- that b*tch! That Fuc*ing b*tch! SHE had written that note, not Sasha. Her eyes dribbled, as did the sky. She was going to set herself some homework. That would be hard, brutal, and dangerous if it didn't work. Then the sky gave in. So did she. She turned back, her back leaning against the wall, her knees gave in, tears streaming down her face. She turned to see if Natsu and - Bitch were still there. They were. They were- Lucy gasped- kissing! Arms wrapped around each other kissing like long-lost lovers. Dammit. They parted, and she asked,

"Do you love anyone else? Like Lucy? Or Erza?"

"No, it was always you, my best friend, Sasha."

With that he handed her something.

It should've been Lucy's.

A sly smile crept along Sasha's face, _now he's mine, I have no rivals, a perfect life._** But bitches always get hit back. Lucy was coming back to bite her in the bum. It was going to be in three years, but Lucy was getting Natsu.**

* * *

Tears streamed down Lucy's face, she ran, to Erza's place. She knocked on the door. Jellal answered.

"Lucy! Are you okay! What happened?"

"I need to talk, I need to talk to Erza." Lucy sniffed.

"Okay." Jellal smiled, her showed her in.

"Lucy! Are you okay! What happened?"

Erza had come to see who was at the door. She wasn't expecting Lucy. **But no one could've guessed. Sasha was waiting for the moment, that she could take her love's heart, and destroy her life-long rival. Lucy didn't think of Sasha as a rival. Now she did.**

"Sasha, she used the note, she saw it and went to the back of the school, she said she wrote the note, and, and they-"

Erza pulled Lucy into a hug. A kind hug, like the one she and Jellal gave when Layla passed. **But Erza didn't realized how much Lucy was in love. How much she was willing to give up. This was something she decided when Layla died. But Erza couldn't of guessed. Jellal couldn't of guessed. Not even Jude, her father, had realized how much she hated losing someone she loved. Never.**

"It's okay," Jellal and Erza soothed, smiling and patting her back,

"Sorry, I didn't know who to go to! I was just-" she sniffed,

"It's okay, we don't mind! We would prefer to help a friend in need, than to not help at all!' Jellal said,

Erza smiled at her boyfriend, BOYFRIEND, she had to get used to that.

"We'll beat the pulp out of Natsu later, Kay?"

"But he did nothing!"

"Okay, we'll murder Sasha!"

"I'll take care of it, I planned what to do if this happened, remember?" Lucy said, trying to calm he friends, trying to feel better, trying to smile and trying to clam down herself. Try is the key word. But she couldn't. **Her plan was so big, to huge for her to calm down at the moment. If they knew, they would be crying too.**

"Yo! What's going on?" Urtear asked,

"Wha-?" Merudy exclaimed,

"Lucy!"

"H-hi!"

"What happened?"

"Sasha." Erza simply put,

"That BITCH!"

"What did she do?"

"S-she used my note to Natsu, and asked him out."

"THAT BITCH!" Urtear cried, pulling out a green crystal, she had a eminence collection of them, they were always on her.

"I always felt something wrong with her." Merudy said, frowning, she was twelve like Wendy, adopted by Ur and Urtear, but when she was really serious or upset she showed no emotion. None.** But even she would've been crying, as well a Urtear **( Urtear's 16, she came to congratulate Jellal and the others)** but no one knew, no one guessed.**

They spent the afternoon watching movies and plotting ways to murder Sasha. Jellal made pizza and they had a reasonable night, and Lucy wasn't as sad as before. But she was more than depressed before. Now she's depressed. And heart broken.

* * *

Her hands plucked gently on the strings. She opened her mouth and words that came to mind spilled out,

_Don't let me see your face,_

_The way it looks is far from grace,_

_Turn it into the smile I wanna see,_

_Then I can look at you carefully,_

_I wanna examine those features carefully,_

_This maybe the last time,_

_The last time,_

_I see you in a while,_

_I always wanted to be on your side._

_Please tell me you'll be happy!_

_Tell me you're okay!_

_Tell me that she'll never break your heart,_

_And you'll stay true to who you are._

_And love, love all you have!_

_I don't wanna let you see my tears,_

_Cause of these many years,_

_That I kept them all from you._

_I wanted to make sure you're happy right now,_

_Not sad I'm going away._

_I always wanted to be on your side._

_Please tell me you'll be happy!_

_Tell me you're okay!_

_Tell me that she'll never break your heart,_

_And you'll stay true to who you are._

_And love, love all you have!_

_All these tears I shed are bittersweet,_

_I've got to go now,_

_Leave all I have for you._

_And freedom, _

_I'd give it all away,_

_Just to be with you._

(I made this song! do U like?)

"This is so painful!" Lucy whispered, bitting her lip, she was writing songs. It was her project, her father had agreed, and said she could stay with relatives in America. She would study and pursue her "Project" there. All for him. Of course, Jude had been taken aback at first, but agreed, this is what she really wanted to do in life. Now she had to break it to her friends.

* * *

"WHATTTTT!" Her friends screamed. That included the guys.

"WHY!"

"I'm going to America to study. That's all."

"Lu-chan! Why?"

"Juvia is sad! We just graduated from Carmal Jr High!"

"WHY!" Erza, Merudy and Urtear cried in sync,

"Blondie! Why!" Gajeel asked,

"A beautiful one is going woe! Oh woe!" Loke cried as everyone sweat dropped.

"Luce! Why!" Lucy stiffened a little, HE was the reason. BUT it was because of-

"She wants to study for a while in America! So what! She'll come back, it's only for a short while right?" Bitch (Sasha's new name) said, she was attached to Natsu's arm.

"Peko!" Everyone mumbled as they stared at Sasha, _How could Natsu date a girl like that? _They all asked.

"But she is kinda right!" everyone turned to Lucy,

"See!" Sasha pointed out,

"It's only for a year, barely any time!"

"IT'S FOREVER!" Everyone cried,

"Look, I'm leaving a week before school starts, let's enjoy summer together!"

They all looked at each other, and nodded,

"We'll make this the best summer ever!"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

**Oh boy it would be...**

**Second prologuize done! Did you expect what Lucy would do? She's doing something bigger than America for a year, guess if you want! Ask questions if you have any! READ MY OTHERS!  
**

**Bye! **

**A**


	3. She told him

**YO! Sorry for the slow updates, I think I had something called "Writer's block". I have some one shots that I'm writing, and I gonna rewrite my Lucy Swift. I feel bad that it is so rushed. Anyways, this chapter is called Prologue 3, Camp for a week! As you guess, it is set at summer camp! It is based on my experience of year six and five camp. I can't wait for year 8 camp next year! I feel that I needed to set the relationships a bit more so I wrote these extra prologues. There is mild NaLu, but lots of Sasha X Natsu. Sorry, bit I write this, and it deepens Lucy's wound, but Natsu actually likes Sasha. So yeah. Read on...  
**

**I like all of the songs, one of my favorite endings is Gomen ne watashi. **

"Lucy!"

"Comming Dad!"

Lucy trudged down the stairs with her suitcase, it bounced with each step she took,

"Got everything?"

"Yeah! I'm so happy you let me go Papa!" Lucy smiled (remember she is 14, so imagine Lucy three years younger), her bangs, (I thought they sounded better that fringe, I am not American.), fell slightly into her eyes, so she wiped them out, the straighted her face,

"So it is only for a week?"

"Yep! Just as you and your friends asked, I think their parents were a bit too happy to send them to camp though."

"Well, we are a crazy bunch!"

"Are you sure you want to walk to Natsu's?"

"Yeah, he's around the corner, I'll be fine!" Lucy waved and kissed her father's cheek,

"See you in a week!" She walked though the gate, waving, and turned, walking down the road.

"Why do you want to go to America to do that, when you can just stay here and do that, your friends obviously mean so much to you." Jude wondered aloud.

* * *

"Luce! Your late!"

"Sorry Natsu, I had to say bye to Papa."

"Well, bunny girl, let's get moving!" Gajelle called to Lucy,

"Since when was I a bunny?"

"Lu-chan, come on!" Levy called though the car window, and so did the whole crew.

"Come on Luce!" Natsu said, dragging her wrist, pulling her into the mini bus's back,

"We're gonna be late!"

"No we won't, Lucy wasn't late, she is still five minutes early, we are all early!" Sasha snapped at all of them, grumpy because of the way Natsu was handling Lucy,

"Cheer up Sasha!" Natsu said releasing his grip on Lucy's wrist, to Sasha's delight, and she sat next to her.

"So, all going to Camp Adair?" The camp's driver called stupidly, (Camp Adair is a real camp)

"Yeah!" They all yelled,

"Then off we go!"

A little later (Like, an hour!)

"So are we meeting Lisanna there?"

_Character explanation,_

_Lisanna, Elfman, and Mira live on the other side of town, and they all meet up in long weekends and holidays. _

"Yeah, Mira and Ultear is the only sixteen year olds, so they are helpers with food and stuff."

"Okay, so Erza how did you tell Uncle Rob you wanted to go?" Lucy asked Erza, they had been driving for an hour and had little topics left,

"I asked, and he said yes, that's it really, how did you ask your dad?"

"Asked too, he was like, do what you want, I don't mind."

"Oh, Levy?"

"Auntie said yeah straight away, like she was glad."

"This is sooo boring!"

They all turned to Sasha quizzically,

"What? We've listened to all your songs, talked about all the topics, even school, and we're still bored!"

"Then," Lucy smiled deviously, "We can play a game."

Everyone turned at that,

"A game?"

"That will be fun!"

"What will we play?"

"Well, we'll play," Lucy paused to keep the suspense, "Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command or torture."

"Eh?!" The guys said at once,

"Truth, dare, kill, torture?"

"No!"

"Okay, Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command or torture, Natsu!" Lucy interrupted,

"Truth."

"Okay.." She leaned in with the other girls, (excluding Sasha), a started whispering,

"We should do something mean!"

"Natsu isn't mean!"

"Okay..."

"A Kissy question!"

"Yeah!"

"That'll embarrass him innocently!"

"Go ask him Lucy!"

"Okay!"

They parted, and grinned sweetly,

"Okay Natsu, have you kissed Sasha yet?"

"W-what!" Natsu blushed, cutely, loving how flustered he was getting, the girls egged Lucy to "Clarify" what she said,

"Have you put your lips onto Sasha's?"

"Yeah Natsu!" Jellal cheered, suddenly more interested,

"U-um.." Natsu stuttered, both he and Sasha turned redder and redder,

"Yeah! Have you and red girl - Sasha's nick name because of her love of red- K-I-S-S-E-D?"

"Y-y-yes, we h-have." Sasha stuttered.

"Oooh!" There was a loud bunch of wolf-whistling and sighing heard from Sasha's stuttered answer.

"Natsu, your turn!"

"Okay! Sasha, Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command or torture."

"Truth!"

"Okay, how did you get Erza to pass that note to me?"

There was an utter silence on the bus. The girls knew, Jellal knew, that the note wasn't Sasha's. It was Lucy's. Sasha seemed to be at loss of words. **They didn't expect that she would speak up.**

"Sasha asked me to pass the note to Erza, so it wouldn't be obviously from her." Lucy spoke. Sasha stared. Erza stared. Levy stared. Everyone stared. Lucy stared back. She was going to tell him the truth later. But she had to keep Sasha with Natsu, otherwise her plan wouldn't work.

"Kay!" Natsu said, confused, but continued on the conversation,

"Sasha, your turn."

"O-okay!"

* * *

"Mira, Lisanna, Elfman!" Everyone called waving to their friends,

"Oh! Minda! Hello!" Lisanna called and waved back,

"Yo! Long time no see!" Mira waved,

"Greeting is MAN!" Elfman said, manly.

"So how are you?"

"You're so tall now Cana!"

"And Juvia, your hair is so pretty!"

"Have you gotten off the addiction of snow cones yet?"

"Snow cones are Man"

"And who are you?" Lisanna asked Sasha, looking at the blue eyed girl, with brown wavy hair tied into a high pony, her skin a dark tan, and was wearing a black and red themed set of clothes. Her eyes lingered at the slender fingers wrapped around Natsu's arm for a second,

"Sasha, I'm Natsu's girlfriend, and what is your name?" Sasha asked sweetly, as if she didn't think she was a threat.

"Natsu never told me he had a girlfriend!"

"We got together a few days ago."

"Eh? Natsu, you have a girlfriend? Why wasn't I informed?" Mira asked,

"Um... We need to get to our cabins!" Levy said, walking forwards, pulling Cana, Juvia, Erza and Lucy with her,

"Can't be late for dinner!"

"Oh, okay!" They all said, and departed to the lists, and to the cabins.

* * *

"So, we all got put together?" Cana asked, throwing her suitcase onto a bed, it was a big room with comfy mattresses and (expensive), bunk beds, and a table for using the wifi (Love wifi) or drawing. There were twelve bunks in total, one spare. (The people in the room were: Merudy, Urtear, Juvia, Cana, Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, Levy, Erza, Wendy and Sasha.

"Yeah! Long nights of talking!" Mira cheered,

"We will have a fun week!" Erza agreed,

"U-um,"

"Yeah Wendy?" Merudy asked her best friend ( Yeah!),

"Are we going to share a bathroom?"

"Yeah! Not with the boys, but with some of the other girls here, we can make some new friends!"

"Oh! I hope they're nice! 3"

"Mira-nee! Can you help me lift my suitcase?" Lisanna called to her elder sister,

"Okay!" She walked over her younger sister,

"Up here?" She gestured to a upper bunk, above (stupidly), Sasha's bed.

"Yep! I'm so glad I get to sleep near my new friend!" Lisanna grinned. Sasha smiled at her, _What a cute girl!_

"Well, now we have to go and do crafts, we're making body stuff today!" Mira huffed, she had just put Lisanna's suitcase on her bed.

"Like face scrubs?" Erza said, cross-legged on her bed,

"Yeah!"

"Juvia is so excited!"

* * *

"Hello!" Merudy waved at the other eleven year-olds they were grouped with,

"H-hi!" Wendy copied.

"Do you want to sit here?" A pink-haired, blue-eyed girl asked the pair,

"Yeah!" Merudy smiled, pulling Wendy with her,

"What are you names?"

"I'm Merudy, and this is Wendy!"

"I'm Cherria! This is Mayumi, we call her Mickey, Aki, and Kaori!"

"N-nice to meet you, Cherria, Mickey, and Kaori!"

_At the older girl's table..._

"Hi! I'm Sarah! What your names?" A girl, her hair was dark brown, dipped dyed red, it was in a pony and it curled at the ends, she wore a mini black jacket, grey ruffled top, short black ruffled skirt, and long grey socks finished with army boots. The girls smiled at her and introduced themselves,

"Juvia!"

"Cana,"

"Erza,"

"Sasha,"

"Mira,"

"Lisanna!"

"Levy,"

"Urtear!"

"Lucy!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm terrible with names, so don't be offended if I muddle them up.."

"So, Sara?"

"Sarah."

"So Sarah, how old are you?" They all sat down and started reading the scrub instructions,

"Fourteen, you?"

"We're fourteen and sixteen."

"Oh! Are you new here?"

"We've come here before, except Sasha." Lucy answered, grinding the sugar,

"This is my first time, I moved to Japan last week."

"Where are you going to school?"

"Fairy Tail! I always loved the name "Fairy Tail" so I chose the school when I had the choice."

"We're going there to!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Nice to meet you all!"

"Yeah! Let's all be friends!" Lisanna smiled,

"It would be nice to know people when you join a new school!"

"Hmm.." Natsu said, peeking with his friends at the girls,

"What Natsu?" Gray asked, poking his head up from the bins they were hiding behind,

"What are they doing?"

"Making a "Scrub"" Jellal answered,

"Who are they talking to?"

"I donno!"

"BOYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" A voice boomed behind them,

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN THE GIRL'S AREA!"

That booming voice was a female called Kishi. She had been going to the same camp since she was six, and knew the guys well.

"THIS AREA IS PRIVATE! GIRLS ONLY! DO YOUR OWN CRAFTS AT THE BOYS' AREA!"

"A-aye!" the boys squeaked, and ran away, much to the amusement of the girls,

"Hey Kishi!"

"Juvia wants to tell you so much!"

"Hey! How ya doing?"

"Are you late?"

"Oh! Hi guys!" Kishi turned, her grey hair swaying, it was up in a high pony, and her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, she wore a simple tee and shorts,

"How are ya?" she said as she walked over to them and sat down.

* * *

The next day...

"This is so high!" Lucy thought, as she jumped off the edge of the "Ultra, high, fourteen and over, mega swing!"

"Kya!" She screamed, as she clung to the rope, zipping down the "Ultra High" swing, her harness was very tight, she had complained, but now she knew why it was so tight.

"Ahh!" she squealed as she looked down, she was thirty meters in the air, zipping down and when she was at the end, pulled back, a kilometer long "Swing". Now she knew why Erza had screamed so much. It was one of the fourteen scary things for fourteen and over at the camp. Now she knew why it was fourteen and over!

TONK! She hit the end and was now suspended, frozen in the air.

"Natsu! Pull her back!" She heard the faint yell of Erza, who was helping them on the ride, and Sarah was going next. Lucy felt herself being pulled back, and she didn't dare to look down. She knew the "Kilo meter swing" was only five hundred meters, but it felt like a kilometer.

"Hey Lucy!" yelled the next victim, Sarah. Today she was wearing something more suitable for camp then yesterday, she was wearing a cold-shoulder top, and shorts, with long purple shorts (so you know how she looks), she looked very excited.

"H-hey Sarah!"

"Hi Lucy-Chan!"

"This is so fun!"

"Really? I am so excited!"

"Y-yeah!"

I felt sick. I felt sad for the girl that was about to fling herself off that ledge. I felt sick because of the ride.

(Did I mention Kishi and Sarah are with the girls' in the cabin?)

"Was it fun?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I said, I was feeling very queasy, I was suddenly more aware of the HUGE hight between me and the ground. If the rope were to sna- DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! I mentally yelled. I suddenly stopped. I felt a smooth hand hold mine, and she helped transfer the string's wire onto Sarah's harness, then Sarah's wire on to mine,

"Yo honey child! You know how to lower yourself down?"

"D-down?!" I managed, shocked.

"Yeah! Don't worry, Levy is the "Bee layer" (The person that makes sure you don't plummet down, and you are lowered down properly), so you'll be fine!"

I didn't feel fine. In fact I felt worse. Levy was 3/4 of my weight, no I'm not fat, she is just small. HOW CAN SHE HOLD MY WEIGHT!? Okay, Jellal, Gray, or even Sasha, if I plummeted at this hight, DEAD!

_And if your heart stops beating_  
_ I'll be here wondering_  
_ Did you get what you deserve?_  
_ The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_  
_ I'll be here waiting, babe_  
_ Did you get what you deserve?_  
_ The end, and if your life won't wait_  
_ Then your heart can't take this_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_  
_ No one ever had much nice to say_  
_ I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_  
_ Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned_  
_ And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_  
_ Oh, dead._

NO! DON'T PLAY THAT SONG IN YOUR HEAD! My chemical romance is for SAFE situations, not DANGEROUS!

"Hon, ya going down? Sasha needs to come up."

"Oh, yeah."

_I'm falling, down into my shadow,_

_Grasping onto every breath,_

_as I await the deadly night._

I'M NOT KICKING THE BUCKET YET!

"Going now miss!" I said as I lowered myself down, trembling, Levy gave the thumbs up and lowered me down. I went down a bit faster that usual. I looked down, and Levy was trying to keep my weight steady. I wasn't a quarter down, and nobody noticed. Then it happened. It was so unexpected.

"Levy! Need some help?" Sasha ran over, and started to help lower Lucy.

"Sasha?" Levy said, stunned.

"Well, you are small compared to Lucy, and we don't want a dead body in our hands!" Sasha smiled, she was really a nice person, if only Lucy and she hadn't had a grudge. She obviously didn't like Lucy overly, but she cared enough to not kill her, or let her die.

"You kay Lucy?" Sasha yelled, Lucy nodded, bewildered, and confused.

After Sasha got up to the Ledge, Sarah took off,

"WOOHOO!" She cried, Lucy smiled.

"Natsu, can I talk to you?"

"Luce? Sure!"

They walked over to a building, so they could talk in private.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, okay!"

"You know how we were playing the game on the bus?"

"Yeah, truth or dare?"

"How everyone stared at my response at your question to Sasha?"

"That was awkward..."

"It was because I lied."

"W-what?"

"That wasn't Sasha's note, it was mine."

"How?"

"I like you Natsu, I know you like Sasha, but I just want you to know."

"Then Sasha.."

"Lied. I saw her confess to you, and the kiss."

"Y-you saw that..."

"Yeah. I wanted you to know, that I'm going to America so I can get over you."

"Okay, wait WHAT!"

"I decided to go to America, to get over you, rather that watch you and Sasha go out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I Just want to be friends again, okay!"

"Yeah." Lucy smiled and walked away,

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I do like you, not as much as Sasha, but kinda in that way."

"That's nice Natsu, but don't try to make me feel better, don't lie to me, I heard you tell Sasha. It'll only torment me."

**Natsu's POV**

But Luce, I'm not lying. I really do kinda like you. I'm sorry. I didn't know, and you're leaving because of me. Sorry, I did really like you and Sasha. But I was too scared to tell either of you. I'm sorry.

**So how was summer pro 3? Was it good? Too many new characters? Tell me what you think!  
**

**Bye! **

**R**


	4. Shit gets serious again

**HI! So many sorries. Yeah, Natsu had a small crush on Lucy, and Lisanna. But he met Sasha and yeah... I have read all of the people who read or reviewed. Have you got my PM? What another reader? Follow or fav or review. Yeah...**

**This is the last camp chapter. I will make a mini story of the things they did in the week if you guys want. Tell me if you want it.**

**(This beginning is a pattern. Turn your head.)**

She was floating. In a black world. She saw them. Natsu. And Sasha. They were kissing. On that day... She cried,

Natsu.

Don't leave.

I don't wanna be alone.

Please stay.

Natsu.

I love you.

I don't wanna leave.

I'll do anything.

Really Natsu.

I do care...

Natsu...

You're here.

With your girlfriend.

Leave Sasha!

I love YOU!

Please.

I loved you longer.

Shorter that Lisanna.

Still longer than her.

Listen to me, Lucy!

I am Lucy, a girl.

Your friend.

Once crush.

Not crush, never crush.

But still, I love you.

Natsu Dragoneel.

NAT-SU

Can I kiss you?

I want you.

Only you.

I'm doing this for you.

Please listen.

Natsu...

* * *

Lisanna. My Friend. A close one. We share a crush. A love. Natsu. I remember the pact we made to save our friendship.

_"So.." I said._

_"Well, we like the same boy." We were sitting in bed. _(Not in that way!) _It was a sleepover. They had told each other who they loved. Natsu. Lisanna had an idea._

_"I want to make a pact." Lucy looked at her friend, what kinda pact?_

_"If we confess to Natsu, no sore feelings."_

_"I agree."_

_"And if another, another girl takes him, we will do everything to get him to us." _

_"I agree, we should work together to split them."_

_"We will prank her. Be kind to Natsu."_

_"Yes!"_

_"This will be a secret."_

_"Of course!"_

_"Even if one of us die, we will continue to live this pact, no matter what." _

_"No matter the changes in life, we will always try. Even if we marry another, we will get Natsu and the girl to split."_

_"Yeah, I agree."_

_"Cross my heart."_

_"And hope to die."_

_They grinned and hugged. They weren't enemies. They would always be friends._

"Lucy!"A voice called.

"Get up!" she looked up. Sarah and Lisanna were smiling at her.

"Lu-chan! Up time!"

"Levy? Sarah? Lisanna?"

"It's Burma trail time!" Oh! right! There was the midnight over fourteen Burma, and the younger seven o'clock one. Great.

"Use sweat pants and warm clothes!" Lisanna said, picking some clothes for Lucy.

"The boys are scaring us, so be prepared."

"Then we can scare them!" Sarah giggled, she was really fearless.

"Were is Erza and the rest?"

"Huh? Oh they got the five to twelve one, we got the ten past twelve, so we need to leave now."

"Oh, okay." Lucy said as she got changed, and they left.

LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER

"So girly gals, do ya all wanna go?"

"Hell yea!" They cheered, walking down the path, clutching the rope as they went,

"Hello..."

"EEK!" The girls squeaked as a voice whispered behind them,

"He- hello?" Levy squeaked,

"It's only me, Sarah!"

The girls let out a HUGE sigh, and carried on,

"Sarah, can I swap to go to the back and you the front?"

"Sure Lucy, I love jump scares, they're best from the front."

Lucy grinned, she turned and walked to the back,

"What a pretty flower..." She heard a voice whisper behind her. She shivered, it wasn't Sarah, Lisanna, Levy, anyone she was with, wait, HAVE THEY WALKED ON!? Lucy looked around franticly, if she could've. A hand had snaked over the mouth, and the person was now pulling her into the bush. She struggled uselessly, he was strong. And he felt like...

"Masu?"

"Who?" The voice whispered again,

"Natsu!"

"Yeah! Ya guessed it!" he turned her around and grinned, she smiled it was really scary, but at least it wasn't a rapist or something.

"So run back to your group, I'll see you later!" He ran off and Lucy dashed back to the track,

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried, tears falling out of her eyes,

"We were so worried!"

"Don't run off!"

"I didn't, Natsu kidnapped me! It was all part of the trail!"

* * *

"So how scary was it?" Sasha asked, as the girls staggered out of the trail,

"Scary!"

"I almost died!"

"THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Sarah yelled,

"W-what!" Erza cried, she was so startled by Sarah, she was sweating.

"Sorry Sarah, it's our turn to freak out the boys!"

"They start in half an hour, let's start putting our scary make-up on!"

LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER

WOW! Lucy thought, We look SCARY!

Sarah was wearing a grey dress. Face painted her whole body. She was like a vampire, but she was "Eyes", there was blood on her dress, and running down her face. (Eyes is a game, scary!)

Kishi was a "Banshee". Her hair was down, and was up to her bum, she wore a frayed pink frock, that looked like it was from the Victorian times. She was going to climb a tree, and scream as people passed. She had the loudest, highest scream, and could be heard for miles.

Levy was dead. She had normal clothes on, but had a realistic wound on her chest. Cuts on her thought. She was going to lie on the path, and Cana was going to run away, bloody and with a real knife.

Cana looked normal. She was the "Killer" of Levy. She had blood coated on her arms, and was smiling. An insane smile. It was truly freaky.

Erza was a "Deformed" person. They had put white face paint on her body, eye contacts, blood on her pink pajamas. Her hair, chalked a black, up in a messy bun. Blood poured down her face. She was the Dong Bong Chong Ghost.

Mira was creepy. White gown, a knife, covered in blood. She had a dazed look on her face.

Urtear was a doll. A horror one. She was covered in mirrors, some splattered with blood. And a painted smile. I shivered when I saw her.

Juvia was plain creepy. She was chanting, Murder, Murder, and had a dangerous look in her eyes. She was holding a gun. (Toy)

Sasha was pretty. Then she screamed. An un-earthly one.

I was a thing. I had plastic chains on my hands and ankles, and was wearing a operation dress. Lisanna had done a good latex face on me, it was a "Chelsea smile" I had blood down my shirt. I was really scary looking.

Lisanna was tied to a tree. She was at the beginning, and was going to follow the last group, hiding and freaking them. She had a heart wound that looked so real, and she played dead and creepy well.

It was amazing.

Then we got to our positions, and before I left Sasha held my hand.

"Lucy, why did you stall for me on the bus?"

"Cause."

"Why? I broke your heart!"

"Well, I didn't lie for you." Sasha froze.

"I need to keep you and Natsu together, so my plan will work." Lucy smiled and walked away.

"What?" Sasha said, confused and worried. The horn sounded to signal the girls to take their positions.

_Oh well, she knows Natsu loves me, and is keeping us together. _She skipped off.

**Oh boy how wrong she was...**

Th**at's it! Do you like?This is starting to get to the main story, so just wait!  
**

**Bye!**

**A  
**


	5. The sad thing

**HI! Over five hundred views! Go you for reading this! I ask you to review or follow, or PM me, I want to know if you like or hate it. This is still the prologue, there are seven of them. I will do a sum-up for chapter eight, for those who are:**

**A. Confused**

**B. Can't be bothered reading the prolouge**

**C. Want the story sooner.**

**D. Weird**

**I what to say to Piano NL, :) I don't know what else**

**I want to say to Bitter sweet Sonata: I have read all your stories, please update before I explode like a sandwich.**

**In love with Fairy Tail: You're really nice, update please!**

**Lotus914: I really like your work and forget to fav it every time I re-read it! UPDATE!**

**Shorty Pink: You remind me of my elder sister (is it a complement or complaint? I donno!)**

**And let the flag raise, and you die of boredom from the long foreword... **

**Yes people, Sasha is nice, like your enemy maybe nice, but all you see are their flaws.**

"WHAA! LU-CHAN!" Levy cried, getting weird looks from the others at the airport,

"Clam down Levy-chan! I'll visit every holiday!"

"Juvia will miss Lucy dearly." Juvia said, she tears streaming down her cheeks like a fountain, she bit her lip to suppress her from freeing the ocean that threatened to fall out of her eyes.

"Have a good time." Erza smiled, trying not to cry, not to make Lucy feel guilty.

"Have some great times at those amusement parks!" Cana yelled, in typical Cana style,

"Hey Lucy! I'm joining Fairy Tail high, so when you come back we can all be together!" Kishi grinned,

"I can't wait till you visit!" Sarah waved,

"I'll carry on the pact." Lisanna whispered,

"Yeah, I really hate Sasha."

Sasha wasn't there. She had a gymnastics comp, and couldn't make it. Everyone else did.

"Bunny-girl, show those idiots over there how we roll!"

"Take pictures of snow in the city!" (Gray said, if you needed it),

"Enjoy yourself!" Jellal smiled, holding Erza's hand,

"Stay MAN!" El- do I really need to say who?

As Lucy walked away, she waved and hugged, and squeezed hands with her friends, crying she finally waved as she boarded the plane, flying smoothly away...

* * *

"Lucy-nee!" Michelle cried, her year younger cousin, cried running to her,

"Michelle!"

"Hi ya Lucy!" Uncle Lewis waved, with Auntie Virginia walking over to them,

"Thanks for letting me stay with you!"

"No problem, anything for family!" Auntie Virginia smiled, hugging Lucy as well,

"How was the flight?"

They got her luggage, loaded the car, and drove home, catching up on what was missed in their absences,

"How's the Kozern going?"

"Papa is doing really well, he and some mates are doing the sales and stuff really well"

"How's your friends?"

"Really well! They were fine with me leaving, mostly because I convinced them I'd be fine here."

The Lobsters smiled at Lucy, sympathetic towards her, but happy she was staying,

"You'll be going to Saber high!"

"I can't wait!"

* * *

"So English, Maths, Graphics, Cooking, Art, then home?" Lucy asked, wearing a white school blouse, and a formal skirt.

(This is a real uniform, my elder sister's add www. and remove spaces to the link yarntons . /ic )

"Wow Lucy-nee! You look great, like from a fairy tale!" (It feels weird typing "Fairy tale" now...)

"Kinda..."

"Wanna have a look?" without even waiting, Michelle pulled Lucy into her room, which had a large mirror inside,

"See!" Lucy looked into the mirror, and without a doubt, she looked great! The black tights were hugging her legs, the top was in typical Hiro style (Big tits, not huge, coz Lucy is only fourteen,... Why is this even here?) her skirt wasn't too high, but not to low, and her hair was in a half pony thing, and she had to admit, she looked killer. But still, not as cute as her sailor suit.

"So will you help me get around?"

"Lucy-nee, it's my first day too!"

"Oh... HOW WILL I GET AROUND!?"

**Later... Lucy is screwed...**

"So English is first... At least I speak it well... Um, excuse me! Can anyone help me find my way?" Lucy called, stressing out, okay, calm down... So walk to the office.. Were?

"Are you lost?"

"Yeah.." Lucy turned to see a blond-haired guy and a dark-haired guy walk towards her,

"What year?"

"Ten."

"Subject?"

"English, Mrs La Rue." (Mrs La Rue is one of the nicest teachers in the world)

"So you're with me, I'll show you the way." The blond one said, ushering her to follow him,

"See ya Rouge."

"Bye."

Lucy walked towards the blond, past "Rouge" if that was even his name, and in to the building,

"Are you new here?"

"O-oh, yeah!" Lucy replied, distracted by the people pointing and whispering at them,

"New gal Sting?"

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"I'm so jealous!"

Yeah, she was confused at the people pointing and whispering,

"Where ya from?"

"Japan, Tokyo."

"Wow!" Sting exclaimed turning to her, "Moved here permanently?"

"N-no, just a year."

"A year is pretty long, why so long?"

"I wanted to experience the other styles of leaning." Lucy said, causing Sting to chuckle,

"First of all, stop talking so smartly, second of all, how is America for you?"

"America is less tense, more teens than I have even seen during the holidays."

"Why?"

"We Japanese generally study often during the end of the holidays."

"Speaking of studying, you can speak English well!"

"Well I do go on holidays, so I have to speak English well."

"Is it a strong point?"

"In ways, I get good grades and stuff."

"We're here." He gestured to a door, labeled E6.

**Inside (Duh!)**

"So Sting, how was your Holidays?"

"It was okay."

_(Whispers of girls)_

_"Who is the blonde chick?"_

_"What a pretty face."_

_"Are they dating?"_

_"I wonder if she's nice?"_

_"Were is she from"_

Lucy sighed, and took a place by the window. It was a sunny day, and a few minutes till the bell, and people were rushing to class, a typical college day here? This would need some getting used to...

**First school holidays, back in Japan.**

"LUCY!" Levy ran to her friend, giving her a HUGE hug,

"Levy-chan!"

"Hey Lucy!" I turned to see Sarah and Kishi waving while walking over,

"Sorry that everyone else couldn't come, they're busy setting up dinner."

"It's okay Kishi, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Great!"

"So, who are your friends?"

"Yukino, Sting and Rouge are the peps I usually hang with, otherwise Kurgra and Millanna."

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah!"

"Good grades at school?"

"Yep! Top of year ten!" Lucy chirped,

"How's Michelle?"

"As cute as always!"

"Who's Michelle?" Sarah asked,

"My cousin."

"Do you have a pic?"

"Yeah, here." Lucy showed her a picture of her and Michelle smiling, holding a LOT of bags, wearing matching black dresses.

"Wow! She really is cute!"

"She's really nice too, she makes the best cookies!" Kishi chirped, pulling Lucy's small suitcase into the back of the car,

"Everybody in!" A tall silver-haired woman called, ushering us into the car,

"Hi Mrs Jane!" (Kishi Jane, Mrs Jane, Mr Jane, ECT.)

"Hey Lucy, how's America?"

"Great, how's over here?"

"Good! Kishi seems good too!"

**At Kishi's house...**

"WELCOME BACK LUCY!" The room exploded, as Lucy walked in, everybody was there, in the lounge, there was a table for food and drink, and several couches for sitting (DUH!).

"How was America?"

"Nice to see ya!"

"Been doing well?"

"How's your grades?"

"Best in year!"

CREAK!

Everyone turned, to see a giggling Sasha and flushing Natsu,

"Sorry Luce! We just went on a date!"

"We can see." Sarah said bluntly before turning back to the conversation,

"How is Mira, Lisanna?"

* * *

**Term 2** holidays

_Nothing I say comes out right,_  
_ I cant love without a fight,_  
_ No one ever knows my name,_  
_ When I pray for sun, it rains._  
_ I'm so sick of wasting time,_  
_ But nothings moving in my mind,_  
_ Inspiration cant be found,_  
_ I get up and fall but,_

Is that? Lisanna turned her head to the car radio, waiting for it to show the singer's name. It was so familiar, yet out of her grasp of words...

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah_  
_ Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_  
_ Reaching for heaven._  
_ I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,_  
_ I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

It changed. _Lucy Heartifilla._What!?

BRING!

"Hello? Levy? Yeah I heard it!"

"She didn't tell us!"

"I'll call her!"

Beep, beep, beep, beep!

"Lucy, I'm alive!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU'RE SINGING?"

"Surprise!"

"Levy, can you search up the rankings?"

"Kay Lisanna!"

"I haven't checked either... SO EXITED!"

"It's..."

"Yeeeah?"

"CRAWLING UP THE SINGLES CHARTS!"

"Number five!"

"Wow!"

"Number four!"

"YAY!"

"Number three!"

* * *

Lucy became an international star with her hit "Alive". Lisanna said it was her fav song. Sasha said it was terrible. Erza always sang it. Levy read books on musicians. Sarah put on her ear phones SO loud everyone could hear it. Kishi hummed it everyday. Cana drummed her fingers in the tune during sessions. Juvia was always saying how glad she was to be alive. But the person Lucy wanted to see one person's reaction. She wrote the song because of HIM.

**Natsu's POV**

"You made this?"

"Yeah! Why?" she turned her beautiful face towards him, her fringe highlighting her perfect face-

"Natsu?"

"It looks too professional!"

"Aw! Thanks Natsu!"

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure!"

"My room?"

"Sure, what ya doing?"

"Listening to the radio."

"Station?"

"Best singles."

"We can just sit and listen."

"Okay, quiet time!" Natsu grinned, and walked into his room.

LATER SUCKERS!

_Every lover breaks my heart,_  
_ And I know it from the start,_  
_ Still I end up in a mess,_  
_ Every time I second guess._  
_ All my friends just run away,_  
_ When I'm having a bad day,_  
_ I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason._

"What's the song?" Sasha asked as she walked in from the bathroom.

"I don't know..."

"Natsu?" She looked at him, he had a vacant look on his face, what was wrong?

"This voice..."

"Do you know her?"

"It sounds so much like her..."

"Natsu?" Sasha asked worried,

"Every lover breaks my heart... Does it mean..."

"NATSU!"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Term three, holidays, over where Lisanna lives, Lucy and friends is meeting up with her here.**

"Where is she?"

"I don't know..."

"Urgg.. She should be here by now! Twenty minutes ago!" Cana moaned flinging herself on the table,

"Huff, I'll look for her." Lucy sighed, getting up,

"Be back in a in ten!" Levy grinned,

"Kay!" Lucy waved, going out the door..

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Lisanna!" Lucy called,

"What happened?"

"It was a crash!"

"That girl... So young..."

Lucy turned too see a group of people, around the road, a car and- WHAT!

"LISANNA!"

Lucy screamed, pushing though the crowds, to see,

"LISANNA!" Lucy screamed, running to her friend, who was lying on the ground, blood over her side, eyes open, hair across her pale beautiful face, mouth open slightly... It was too much for Lucy, she broke in to stairway,

"LISANNA! WAKE UP! LISANNA! LISANNA! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE!" She broke in to shuddering sobs,

"Miss. calm down!" A hand was on her shoulder, "Do you know the girl?"

"I need to, need to touch her, to see if it's real."

"Okay..." He said, guiding her over to the body.

"I know who she is!"

"She sang I'm alive!"

"Let's take pictures!"

Before anyone knew it, the famous girl was consumed in flashing of cameras, she didn't care. Lisanna was the only thing she needed.

"Lisanna?" Lucy said, lowering herself next to her, stroking her arm,

"Lucy?"

"Lisanna?"

"Levy. Lucy is that?"

"Lisanna!" Erza's frightened yell was heard, she looked around, red hair swishing, there was a car, blood, and a body. A driver, shaking in shock.

"Lisann-" Cana fainted, Juiva caught her, paling at the sight,

"Lucy!" Sarah and Kishi called, running to their hyperventilating friend,

"Lisanna, wake up, this isn't funny!" Lucy cried, cradling her friend's head,

"Lisanna..." Sarah said, tears falling,

"Lucy, it's okay." Soothed Kishi hugging Lucy.

"Why?"

"I know Lucy. We all know."

"Why her?"

* * *

**Lisanna's funeral  
**

"Lisanna.." Lucy cried, she stood alone, her funeral had finished. She stayed.

"I will carry on our vow. You and I... We were amazing... I sang your favorite song... I got your diary as like your will said... I know how you feel... I will be there for you... Your ghost will be there for me too, I know it."

"Luce?"

Lucy turned to see a wet, (It's raining),Natsu. Alone, Sasha had left ages ago, it was her and Natsu left.

"You okay?"

"No."

"It's okay."

"It's not."

"It will be." He put his hands on my shoulders, pulling them up.

"It's okay Luce." He said, I looked up, he was crying too,

"Natsu..."

"I... I.."

Lucy buried her face into his chest, crying.

**:) It is sad right? It all is for the plot, and there maybe a twist... My uncle died in a crash... Yeah... Lisanna was hit by a car... Please don't kill me, I gave you NALU! I won't give you more of the plot spoilers yet... I am tempted...**

**WAHHH!**

**H**


	6. Little surprises

**THIS IS A NALU FAN FIC! FUCK NATSU X OVA! NALU IS MY OTP!**

**I had like, NO responses to Lisanna's death! ARGG! YOU NEED TOO BE SAD! BUt Lisanna's death has a twist... Oh well... I'm alive, Becca, was the song before, and YES it is the black butler ending song, (Black butler's anime is disapointing... The manga is SO much better) AND CARRY ON!**

_"Lucy Heartifila, an international star!"_

_"Lucy has gotten to the top of the listings!"_

_"Lucky Lucy, has gotten a new hit!"_

_"Lovely Lucy, sings a Japanese album!"_

_"Lucky Lucy has tops in Japan!"_

Lucy is an international star.

She is a hit in the English-speaking world, and the Japanese-speaking world, her songs are all written by her. She is living every girls' dream. But now, seventeen year old Lucy Heartiffila is returning home, to finish her education in Japan. Her location is not revealed for privacy.

"Huff," Lucy sighed, she was consumed in flashes as she walked to her plane. First class, but not private, she liked it better that way. The paparazzi were SO annoying, at least they wouldn't follow her home. She was going to finish her final one and a half, years in college in Japan, in Fairy tail, Magnolia. She was completing her pact.

But she hadn't told the guys, she told the girls to keep it a secret. She was going to see them when she came, then come to school, (She is enrolled), and surprise them. A smile came to her face, she was seeing them again. After a year of singing, concerts, and longing, she was seeing them.

But one thing worried her. The vow she made, to never lose a loved one again without a fight may fall. What if he is still in love with Sasha?

"I will make it work!" Lucy vowed as she walked aboard the plane.

"It will work!"

* * *

"Lucy!"

"Levy! Erza! Cana! Juvia!" Lucy waved, and gave her friends a huge hug,

"How was the flight?"

"Fine,"

"Tired?"

"ALWAYS!"

"How were the tours?"

"Tiring!"

"At least you get to stay with us... UNTIL GRADUATION!"

"Of course! At least it's the school holidays, we can catch up!" (It is term 2 hols)

"Wendy and Merudy are my place with Urtear, so almost everyone is coming!"

"Who isn't?"

"The guys! Duh!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Hey Lucy!" A white-haired girl waved,

"Hey Kishi!"

"Sorry guys, Mira can't make it!"

"Aww, that's too bad." Cana sighed,

"The car is over..." Levy glanced around,

"There!" Juvia cried, pointing at a ocean-blue car.

"Who's car?" Lucy asked as they walked over,

"Sarah's!"

"Really? She's so lucky! I can't get a car coz I travel too much!"

"Why not get one here?"

"Yeah, Lu-chan!"

"Might as well, you'll be here a while!" Erza smiled at Lucy, making everyone shiver...

"Hey ya Lucy!"

"Oh hey Sarah!" Lucy waved at the girl who was standing on the car, (You know, the bit underneath the door when shut),

"It'll be an hour to get to Cana's, so don't get sick!"

"But Sarah, you get sick on really long journeys!" (No, she isn't a dragon slayer! I just felt weird...),

"Yeah! Like on the five hour ride to camp."

"Okaaay! Get in or I'll drive away." Sarah said swinging into the car.

* * *

"Hi Lucy-san!"

"Oh, Hi Wendy, Meurdy!" Lucy grinned at the (Now) fifteen year old girls, who were waving at the front door,

"Yo Lucy!" Urtear waved at her friends, (Urtear is twenty-one , a university student)

"Hello Urtear." Lucy smiled as she walked into the kitchen, where all the wrappers (Dumpling), and meat were, ready to be made,

"How's University?"

"It's good. Hey everyone!," Urtear turned to the group of talking girls, "To the table, I want to be able to fry and steam some dumplings by three, so we can do some activities after afternoon tea."

"Kay!" The group chanted, as they got to work.

A little later...

"Karaoke?" Lucy said, utterly confused

"Yeah! They have some great songs, and we booked it so there is only one other group!" Kishi smiled, she was always one you could count on for things like that.

"Okay..."

"Come on Lu-chan! It'll be fun!" Levy cheered, as they hopped into the cars, (Otherwise Sarah's car is ULTRA EPIC!)

"So which one is it?"

"Epic song singing!" Meurdy and Wendy chanted, as they pulled out of the driveway,

"Well, it'll be great!" Erza said, astounding everybody with her bluntness.

"So... How is school Wendy?"

"Great! I'm a cheerleader!" (Not a bitchy American one, a cute Sakura-like one!)

"Really? How's Grandline?" (Tell me how to spell this PLEASE!)

"Good! I live with Uncle Igneel and Natsu-san, for the "Family" bond," Wendy said, rolling her eyes, "Natsu is really dense sometimes, so for example, if I hint to him about a present I want , I have to do it repetitively! He has gotten denser with age!"

Wendy froze. She realized she talked about Natsu too late. They all tried to avoid the topic of Natsu when Lucy was around. He was still the old Natsu, but when Sasha was around, she often was, they avoided him. She was the reason of Lucy leaving, so even though she tried to make friends, they refused.

Embody turned to Lucy, but to their surprise, she was smiling,

"It's okay guys! I really have gotten over him! He is still my friend after all." she smiled a bit more sweetly,

"So... How's Yukino?"

"Oh, she's great!" (Yuki for short, Lucy and Yuki are BFFS in America),

"So... Have you brought us any lollies?"

"Yeah! Some are in this bag.." Lucy rummaged around in the backpack, "Here!" she exclaimed, holding a fist-full of packets, there were many, and still more inside.

"Wow! Can I have some?" Levy asked examining a pack,

"Me too!" Meurdy cheered,

"Erza, I have a strawberry lolly for you!" Lucy said, throwing a white-and-pink packet over to her,

"Thanks!" Erza grinned.

* * *

"Lucy!" Levy called, "You're next!"

"Kay!" Lucy walked over to the stage, they had been there ten minutes, and it was her go,

"Okay!" Erza commanded, "Lucy VS Juvia!"

"The song is..." Kishi started,

"Catch you, catch me!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered, as the girls took their positions.

"START!" The animated voice commanded,(You can skip this)

"Okay!" The girls chorused,

_Lucy: I want to see you, but I can't... How sad, these feelings..._  
_ I can't say it, but I want to._  
_ I just keep letting my chance slip by._

_Juvia: But still (But still) But still (But still)_  
_ Together, let's spread out our wings and_  
_ marathon across the sky; I want our dreams to be in unison_

_Lucy: Hey, look!_  
_ Catch You, Catch You, Catch Me, Catch Me, Wait up!_  
_ Look this way, and say you like me._  
_ Yeah! Nice to Meet You, Good to See You, Surely!_  
_ My thoughts will_  
_ fly, fly, fly into your heart!_  
_ They - will - not - get - lost!_

_Juvia: Sometimes, my batteries just run dry._  
_ But with your smile,_  
_ they're always fully charged, ready to explode._

_Lucy: Please (Please) Please (Please)_  
_ We're friends first, so_  
_ I want to smile, look at you, and have fun every day._

_Juvia: Hey, look!_  
_ Catch You, Catch You, Catch Me, Catch Me, Absolutely!_  
_ It's our destiny. It suits us well._  
_ Yeah! Nice to Meet You, Good to See You, Surely!_  
_ I won't give in to anyone. I'll be_  
_ No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 in the world to you!_  
_ I'm - in - love - with - you!_

_Lucy: Hey, look!_  
_ Catch You, Catch You, Catch Me, Catch Me, Wait up!_  
_ Look this way, and say you like me._  
_ Yeah! Nice to Meet You, Good to See You, Surely!_  
_ My thoughts will_  
_ fly, fly, fly into your heart!_  
_ They - will - not - get - lost!_

_Juvia: Hey, look!_  
_ Catch You, Catch You, Catch Me, Catch Me, Absolutely!_  
_ It's our destiny. It suits us well._  
_ Yeah! Nice to Meet You, Good to See You, Surely!_  
_ I won't give in to anyone. I'll be_  
_ No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 in the world to you!_  
_ I'm - in - love - with - you!_

As they sang, a pair walked in. A tall, brown haired girl, and a smiling pink haired boy.

"Is that..."

"Natsu?" Cana asked, shocked the boy was there,

"Cana?"

"Natsu!"

"Levy?"

"What's going o-" Juvia walked over,

"Juvia?"

"Hey! Erza, Cana you're up next!" Lucy sighed as she walked over to her friends,

"Lucy?"

"Hmm? Oh hey Natsu! Sasha! Strange to meet you here!" Lucy smiled, waving her hand a bit,

"What?" Sasha said, shocked at her different reaction,

"How are you guys?"

"G-good, you?" Natsu stuttered, as Cana and Erza slipped away,

"Great!"

"Why are you here?"

"Well... I'm gonna end school here! Please keep it a secret from the guys! It's a surprise!"

"Okay..." Sasha said, shocked she was here,

FLASHBACK

_"I need to keep you two together."_

_Why is she doing this? Sasha thought, confused, why?_

_BEFORE LUCY LEFT..._

_"Why did you let me stay with Natsu?"_

_"*Sigh* I said, I need you two together..."  
_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Until I can get my revenge."_

_"W-what?"_

_"Revenge."_

_"Against?"_

_"Who else? You. I'll make you know how I feel."_

_"B-but,"_

_"In the real world, there are no second chances."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean exactly what I say, there are no second chances, and I always, always, mean what I say."_

Why is she here? Is she going to take her revenge?

**All Sasha knew, is that the next year and a half would either be the best, or worst, time of her life.**

**No one saw it comming, never would've suspected it,**

**She didn't know, **

**Just who she was dealing with.**

**ALL DONE! THE PROLOGUE IS OVER!**

**Catch me, catch you is from cardcaptor Sakura.**

**Sum up is next, skip, unless you're confused.**

**i**


	7. Summary

This is a SUMMARY of the prologue. Yeah.

1. Natsu is going out with a girl called Sasha.

2. Sasha is Lucy's enemy.

3. Lucy was in America for a year.

4. Lucy went on tour for two years.

5. Lucy is back.

I think that sums that up.

Bye!

S


End file.
